Different
by Hopeful Cullen
Summary: Bella is an orphan, and has been foster home jumping since 4 years old. She is now 16 and has been adopted by the cullens, who are vampires. How does she find out? Are her parents alive? Are they dead? Does she fall in love with edaward, or someone else?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, nor any of the characters belonging to the series. **

"Good luck, Bella" shouts my case worker, as I climb into the plane. For the past eleven years I have been playing the game of musical foster homes along with the hundreds of fellow orphans. This mess started when my mom mysteriously disappeared Christmas shopping when I was 4. My dad became devastated and began searching Seattle, two hours from Forks, Washington, where we live, day in and day out leaving me with the neighbors, The Newtons. They had one son, my age, who loved to play with me.

My dad thought I would enjoy this so left me their why he slept at our house. Every night before bed no matter how tired he was, he normally would come and tuck me in and kiss me good night. However, 5 days later, did not come home. Mrs. Newton called the police. A search started immediately because he was the chief of police. Later that morning, they found his clothes ripped and bloodied. I was then shipped off to the orphanage at Phoenix, Arizona

Now, I have been adopted. The only thing I know about the adoptee, is the father's name Carlisle Cullen and that they live in forks, Washington. Yes I am going back to where this all began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

A/N: I am sorry if I get descriptions wrong. This is my fist fic, and I do not have my copy of twilight to look at. If you have any ideas please feel free to contact me. I really do not feel like anybody will want me to continue this story after this chapter, so I will not update unless I receive more that 3 reviews per chapter.

Looking around the terminal, I look for Carlisle. I do not know what he looks like, but I am thinking the old grandfather looking guy might be him. Suddenly I spot a sign that reads "Welcome To The Family Bella." Above the heads of the most beautiful people I have ever seen.

They all have pale skin and beautiful features but each has their own characteristic. One of the blondes is clearly the father figure, and has his arm who I guess is the mother. She was a brunette and was standing beside a beautiful blonde female.

The next person in line made my muscles clench. I have been in many foster homes where the boys beat the girls, and this one looks like he could do some damage. I would have to watch out for him.

Next in line was a calm looking male who had blonde hair. Next to him was a very pixie looking short girl who had black spiked hair. She was practically jumping up and down.

OMG! I thought to my self as I see the next person. He was a god. His bronze messy hair combined with his hazel eyes made me almost faint on the spot.

The pixie one spots me and points. They all walk over. No, wait, walk is not a good enough word to describe. They danced over to me.

"Hi, I'm Carlisle. You must be Isabella.," says the father figure. " This is Esme" The mother comes up to hug me. " Rosalie" He says pointing to beautiful blonde. "Emmet" muscleman " Jasper" calm blonde "Alice" the pixie " and finally Edward" He ended with pointing to the bronze haired god.

"Okay let Emmet get your bags and then let's get to the house. Do you have any preference to who you ride with? You can ride with in the Volvo with Alice jasper and Edward Or with the rest of us in my Mercedes." He looked at me questionably.

However, before I had a chance to answer, the pixe came over grabbed me and shouted "She's with us". She pulled me along. I guess the family came also but I could not look behind me. She was pulling me so fast that if I did not look down I would shurly fall.

When we got to a shiny Volvo she shoved me In the front seat and got in the back herself.


	3. an

Dear reader,

I need help. I am having a horrible case of writers block. Yall have three options.

For me to write the boring chapter of where bella learns of each persons false background.

For me to skip that chapter get straight to the juicy stuff.

To quit

Those are your options. Please vote at the poll. It will close Moday December 8th.

Signed by

Me


End file.
